monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters/adults
To make reading easier, this page is split up in three sections: * Monster High staff - The staff and associates of the titular high school, regardless whether they teach or fulfill another function, regardless when they were associated with Monster High, and regardless of the fiction they appear in. * Parents - The Parents of Monster High's students. * Other adults - All the individual, adult characters that appear in Monster High, but aren't related to the school. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Monster High staff Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Biteology teacher The biteology teacher is an unspecified kind of monster with anti-zombie tendencies. Crabgrass Mr. D'eath G. Reaper Mr. Hackington Coach Igor Irene Maiden Ms. Kindergrubber Laboratory assistant The laboratory assistant is a green-skinned cyclops with red hair and a balding top. He assists Mr. Hackington in "Hatch Me If You Can" by getting eggs for the students. He only appears elsewhere in "Flowers for Slow Moe". Lagoona's teacher A teacher of whom only the voice is known, he was heard in the webisode "Parent-Creature Conference". Lagoona Blue is his best student, so much so that he personally wished to tell her parents. Since Lagoona's favorite subject at school is oceanography and no other teacher is confirmed to handle those lessons, it is possible he is the oceanography teacher. Lou Zarr Short lunch lady Tall lunch lady The tall lunch lady is seen in "Just One of the Ghouls" and "Creepateria". She works aside the short lunch lady. Mr. Mummy Music teacher Phantom of the Opera As said in Holt's 'Basic' diary, Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary, and the game Ghoul Spirit, the Phantom of the Opera teaches a keyboard class. Mr. Ogrethor Mr. Rotter School photographer Siren Mentioned first in Holt's 'Basic' diary, Ms. Siren gives Voice Training. Sue Nami Sylphia Flapper Mr. Verizhe Mr. Where Parents Amuncommon Ptolemy Dedyet de Nile Dedyet de Nile is the mother of Cleo and Nefera de Nile, who was trapped in a tomb for several years before reuniting with her family. She appears in the book Cleo de Nile and the Creeperific Mummy Makeover. Dracula Harriet Wolf Hexiciah Steam Ramses de Nile Ramoanah Ramoanah is Draculaura's stepmother. She met Dracula at a ball in Antartica, and the two decided to get married shortly after. She appears in the book Draculaura and the New Stepmomster. Viktor Stein Viktor Stein is the creature created by Victor Frankenstein, and the father of Frankie Stein. He appears in the Monster High book series. Viveka Stein Viveka Stein is the bride of Viktor Stein, and the mother of Frankie Stein. She appears in the Monster High book series. Wade Blue Other adults Bartleby Farnum Van Hellscream Moanatella Ghostier Principal Revenant Scary Murphy The Sheriff Skullastic Superintendents Lord Stoker Superintendant Petra Fied Petra Fied is a mummy, and the Skullastic Superintendant in charge of the local district. She appears in the third Ghoulfriends Forever book, where she keeps an eye on things when Headmistress Bloodgood is kidnapped. Scariff Fred Onarrival Fred Onarrival is a zombie, and the Scariff -Sheriff- of Salem. He appears in the third Ghoulfriends Forever book, where he tries to keep order after the town is panicked from threats by normies. He uses a bullhorn which can translate zombie speak into English to order his deputies around. CeeCee Thrue CeeCee Thrue is a ghost, and the best photographer in Salem. She appears in the third Ghoulfriends Forever book to takes the students photographs for Picture Day. She acts very much like a rock star diva, wearing leather, demanding others get her coffee, and rudely telling her subjects how to pose for her pictures. Ygor Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Groups